


Transient Global Amnesia

by LinksSexyStubble (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Transient Global Amnesia, Tropetastic Tuesday, tropetastictuesday11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LinksSexyStubble
Summary: After a wild night of passionate sex, Link can't seem to remember how it started.





	Transient Global Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday #11 - Amnesia - Up To 5,000 Words
> 
>  
> 
> ***Transient Global Amnesia*** 
> 
> (Amnesia from sex; better known as, transient global amnesia is a sudden and temporary episode of memory lost that can’t be attributed to a more neurological condition. During this your recall of recent events simply vanish, so you can’t remember where you are or how you got there, you may not remember anything about what’s happening in the here and the now, and you may keep repeating the same questions because you don’t remember the answers you’ve just been given. Although you will remember just who you are and recognize the people you know well. And seeming how this is a rare condition, it’s seemingly harmless and unlikely to happen again. Episodes are usually short-lived and afterwards your memory is fine.)

It all happened so suddenly.

One minute, Link was having the time of his life, what with having his legs wrapped around Rhett’s neck, and having his best friend thrust his inconceivably massive hard cock into him so hard and with so much force, he was barely able to catch his breath.

Then, it happened. All of a sudden Link had no idea where he was or how he got there. Or why Rhett was inside of him, gripping onto his calf muscles as he continuously thrusted into him, showing no mercy.

Sure, Link still knew exactly who he was and what is name was. He was Link Neal. And he also knew exactly who Rhett was too. Rhett was his best friend and the man who always had his back since that day of first grade.

So if he can remember all the stuff about himself and what makes him his, than why couldn’t he seem to remember how him and Rhett got in such a compromising position at what appeared to be a Hamptons Inn.

"Rhett”. Link breathed out the man’s name in a shaky breath as said man continued to perform thrust after thrust into his tight fucking asshole.

Rhett slowed down his thrusts as he leaned down into the man beneath him. “That’s right, say my name, you dirty whore”, he breathed. He pressed his lips to Link, instantly sliding his tongue in the other man’s mouth as he started to quicken his hip movements once more.

Link knew he couldn’t exactly stop what was already happening. Even if he did what would he say…

‘um, Rhett, hi, before you finish inside of me can you please tell me how we got here’…

No. He would never say that, because it would be so awkward.

Besides, just because he couldn’t remember how their current predicament had started, that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely enjoying himself. Because he was. He was enjoying himself more than he had ever enjoyed anything.

Link loved feeling Rhett’s cock continue to pound into him, making him feel things that he had never felt before. He loved the way Rhett was opening up his body to new experiences and giving himself something to beg for.

So why not just lay back and continue to enjoy the ride.

Link reached his hands up and pulled Rhett down into him. Wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, he began kissing him. He could feel the hard cock of the other man inside of him as Rhett simply quickened his pace once again.

This was it. He was going to cum.

And Link couldn’t wait to feel the hot juices of his best friend spill into him.

“Ughh I’m gonna fucking cum!”, Rhett groaned out through gritted teeth.

Link briskly grasp a hold on his now fully aroused dick and braced for impact.

Rhett tossed Link’s legs over his shoulders once again as he held the man’s ass close to his crotch. He continued to pound into him until he eventually brought himself to his climax.

Rhett filled Link’s tight fucking asshole up with his warm seed as Link briskly finished onto his own chest, drops of white liquid scattered across his torso.

And as Link laid there, resting in the afterglow of everything that had just happened he suddenly realized that knowing how the moment started didn’t matter one bit, because that was one hell of a new memory that him and Rhett had just made together.

And Link couldn’t wait to make more.

\----

After a few minutes pass of both men laying in the afterglow of what they just had done, Link knew that he had to say something.

Link had to know how they went from best friends one minute to why Rhett was then thoroughly fucking him into a sweaty panting mess.

"Hey Rhett", Link spoke softly. He leaned himself up on his left elbow as he looked into Rhett's eyes. "Can I--", he giggled slightly from nervousness. "Can I ask you something?"

Rhett brought an arm around Link and briskly pulled him near him, making the dark haired man fall onto his chest in a fit of giggles.

Rhett kissed the top of Link's head as he held him close. "You can pretty much ask me anything at this point, bo"

Link's smiled at the nickname as he brought his gaze back up to meet Rhett's. "How?"

Rhett narrowed his eyes. "How?". He spoke the question again. "How what?"

"How did this happen?". Link asked, gesturing to them currently laying naked on a hotel bed.

Rhett smiled. "You really don't remember?"

Link shrugged. "Not at all"

 _I'm that good of a lover._ Rhett smiled as he spoke to himself in his head but was soon interrupted when he had heard the snapping of Link's fingers. 

"Hey!", Link spoke suddenly. "Would you stop internal monologueing yourself!" 

Link had watch the smile grow wide on Rhett's face, so he playfully slap him on the chest. 

"Hey!" 

"Don't flatter yourself!" 

"Then don't say you can't remember things after I fuck you", Rhett stated smugly. "But if you must know, I suppose this all started when I saw you in those red pants of yours" 

Link suddenly smiled. Of course, it was his red pants. He should've known from the way Rhett would look at him every time he wore those red pants. 

Link looked off over to the other side of the room, only to see his red pants laying there. And he smiled before bringing his head down to rest on Rhett's chest. 

 _Thank you, red pants._ Link thought to himself as he smiled.  _Thank you for bringing us together._

 


End file.
